Solid Oak
by silveran
Summary: During the Fifty Year War, Agrias fought because of her duty as a knight. She learns, however, that duty can only go so far... Even the solid oak bends to the mighty gale...
1. Part One: The Proposal

**Foreword**

Here's my pathetic attempt at a romance. Now I have no experience when it comes to relationships—having none myself—and this story is in no way demonstrating my knowledge of the subject. Whatever knowledge I have comes from books, movies, anime, and manga. And no, I am not writing this story because I'm desperate for a relationship nor am I looking for one. This is written purely as a pioneer into the genre.

As to the story itself…

This takes place a bit over a year before the prologue of the game (the battle at Orbonne Monastery). Much like the game's Chapter 1 which explained Ramza's background, this story will focus on Agrias and how she came to be Princess Ovelia's bodyguard.

If some parts seem unbelievable, I apologize ahead of time. As I have stated earlier, this is just a piece pioneering into the romance genre. Any critique would be highly appreciated.

And now for our feature presentation…

_'Tis better to have loved and lost_  
_Than never to have loved at all._  
_—Lord Alfred Tennyson_

**Part One: The Proposal  
****Uncertain Feelings Rushed**

The Fifty Year War.

A war sparked by Ordallia invading Zelamonia, a territory of Ivalice running along the Ordallian border.

A war fought by Ivalice to retake what was theirs.

A war where those who could swing a sword were forced to fight, nobles and commoners alike.

It was a war that cost many their lives.

And it was a war that shaped those who would fight in the next…

It's been fifty long years since the war broke out. Both countries had suffered losses and morale among the armies was close to nil. The soldiers were tired of fighting and the people rioted, pressuring King Omdolia to end the war.

Being the weak king that he was, he left the planning to his military council which included the leaders of the Hokuten and Nanten Knights, General Balbanes Beoulve and Count Cidolfas Orlandu. Plans were made and orders were sent.

And everyone prayed that they be successful…

Lord Agnes Oaks, Commander of Lesalia's St. Konoe Knights, stood on the ramparts of Lesalia Castle, contemplating the orders clutched in his right gauntlet as he watched his daughter on the combat ground.

She looked horribly vulnerable, but he knew she was experienced enough to determine her own actions in battle. It had been barely two years since she was made into a Holy Knight and already, she proved herself an equal among the senior knights. Perhaps it was because she had witnessed too many battles or experienced the instinct to survive when threatened at swordpoint. Whatever the case may be, it had shaped his daughter to become the proud and loyal knight she is today.

His eyes narrowed against the glare of the midwinter sun, focusing on the sturdy figure, the knightly heritage showing in her bearing, the casually expert control she exercised over her mount as the chocobo wheeled and danced in the thick of the melee. She was armored, not in full battle harness but in the toughened and padded leather suitable for such practice. The blades used were the blunt, wooden implements of practice, not naked steel. Enough knights had died in the war. They needn't more casualties especially during practice where one accidental swing could cause a knight's death.

Then, unaware, he grunted sharply as he saw her take a sweeping cut on her shield even as a blade hacked at her leather helmet, only partially deflected by her parry so that it landed hard against her shoulder. Her sword arm was numbed—he saw it drop—exposing her to a counter stroke that swayed her in the saddle, forcing her to heel her mount around to avoid the thrust that would have unseated her had it landed. Instead, the blade slid past her midriff and she brought her chocobo half-circle, hauling on the reins to propel the giant bird backward against her immediate opponent. Simultaneously, she countered the secondary attack with her shield and then, with some effort he thought, raised her blade to carry the fight forward, lifting in her stirrups to hack down at a feather-plumed helmet.

Her attack carried her into the thick of the melee and for long moments he lost sight of her among the surging riders. Then she became visible again, marked by the green and silver of their family standard painted on the wooden face of her shield. He grunted again, pleased, as he saw her emerge from the group only to plunge back into the heart of the fighting, blade rising and falling, shield both protecting and offensive.

_She has courage, I'll give her that_, he thought as he lost sight of her again.

Her courage stemmed from her family lineage of loyal knights that had served the royal family for seven generations: the Oaks family, named after the tree they represent, tall with pride, strong against adversity, yet sheltering, providing both protection and comfort to all who sought it. This was their legacy and he was pleased to see it continued in his daughter. The bugle call heralding the end of combat elicited a satisfactory nod and heartfelt smile as he saw the riders move apart, Agrias still seated in their midst.

He was confident in her, in turn, confident in his decision to bring her to the battle that would surely decide the outcome of the war. Darkness intruded on the sunlit afternoon with that thought and he turned away, promising himself that he would fully utilize her skills for the good of the country.

"You!" he called to a patrolling guard passing by, who halted in his march and seeing that it was a high ranking knight, came into attention, bringing both feet together as he brought his right arm across his chest in salute, shouting, "Sir!"

"Tell my fellow knight officers that I wish to meet them at the council room," he instructed the guard.

"Yes, my lord!" The guard saluted once more before running off to do his bidding while Agnes made his way to the council room.

On the field below, Agrias was greeted by the combat master, his right hand extended, palm outward. "Very good, Lady Agrias!" he exclaimed in approval as he walked his great chocobo towards her. "That was done quite well, if I do say so myself. You're as skilled with the sword as you are beautiful." He lifted his helmet and smiled, exposing straight, pearly white teeth, as he ran his fingers through his sweat-lank brown hair. He was a handsome man, no more than a couple of years older than Agrias, sought out by most of the eligible ladies in the province, but his heart was set on one and _only_ one.

"Thank you, Combat Master Cadin," she returned a bit tersely, deliberately ignoring the praise. Most men have sought her affections, but once their advances were rejected, accepted they'd not have her and contented themselves with just her presence at the palace. But not Combat Master Lance Cadin, who appeared determined to win her heart no matter the times she rebuffed and ignored him, as she did now, steering her chocobo away from him and back towards the walls of the capital.

"Lavian! Alicia! Let's go!" she called behind her back for the two knight maidens. Two chocobos detached themselves from the group of knights and galloped after her.

"I look forward to your presence at the banquet tonight, Lady Agrias!" Lance shouted after them, hoping to catch a last glimpse of her lovely face before she fully took her leave.

But Agrias again ignored him, only sighing as she shook her head in frustration.

* * *

The palace bathhouse was a place where knights and their squires come to cleanse themselves after a hard day of practice. Normally, Agrias would avoid the ritual, favoring to bathe in the privacy of her room at Oaks Keep. But having received word from her father that they would be staying at the palace for the banquet, she had no choice but to make herself look presentable before the other guests and that meant washing the sweat and dirt received during combat practice. As she was about to enter the low-roofed structure that housed the baths with her two knights, she was stopped by a footman who explained that a bath had been drawn up for her in one of the rooms of the palace by the order of her father.

Agrias nodded, silently thanking her father for the gesture, as she waved to Lavian and Alicia to continue on without her, saying that she would see them at the dinner tonight. The footman then escorted her to her quarters, bringing her through resplendent corridors to a chamber from which emanated the scented steam of the tub. The footman informed her that an attendant would come shortly with her dress for the feast.

"Dress?" Agrias exclaimed in shock. It's enough that she had to tolerate Lance's presence at the banquet, but to wear a dress…

That's the last thing she needed right now.

"Your father made the arrangements, not I, Lady Agrias," the footman explained rather mildly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to. Good day to you, Lady Agrias." He bowed then left the room.

Agrias sighed again, wondering what her father planned for her tonight as she unhooked her sword and set it on a table, then undressed herself and entered the room containing the tub. The water was hot and she lay in it, idly scrubbing, aware of the attendant delivering the dress when she heard the door open and close.

The sun was beginning to sink to the west when she decided to end her bath, draining the water away, standing to turn the brass faucet of the fish-headed spout above the tub and drench herself in cold, fresh water.

Toweled vigorously dry, she studied the dress that the attendant had prudently placed on the bed. It was a gown of dark blue, embroidered with chasings of silver thread. She immediately recognized it as the gown that her late mother had picked for her to wear at a royal banquet or at a lord's feast. But before she could wear it, her mother had died a victim of the plague. The gown was placed in storage and forgotten…

Until now.

It had been her mother's wish to see her in this gown, no doubt twirling about at a ball or conversing with noble lords, hoping that one would offer her their hand in marriage. She shuddered at the thought, suddenly reminded of the combat master and her objection in wearing the dress to the banquet for surely he would find a way to win her heart during its duration.

Hoping to find something more suitable to her taste, she searched the room's wardrobe and muttered in dismay to find it emptied. She looked through all the dressers and drawers and not one of them had any single piece of clothing. There was nothing else to wear in the room besides the gown. Even her combat clothes were gone, taken by the attendant, no doubt to be washed.

She sighed in defeat, reluctantly dressing herself in the gown, cinching a belt of blue and silver filigree work at her waist. She admired herself in the mirror, seeing the silk of her gown so fine that it clearly outlined the contours of her figure. She then studied her face and wondered why men praised her beauty. It seemed to her an ordinary enough face—oval and framed with golden locks, the eyes and nose a little too large to her mind, the mouth too wide. She supposed she _was_ pretty, but wished she were not. It would make life easier especially when it concerned a certain man by the name of Lance…

Stifling another sigh, she found a brush conveniently sitting on a nearby dresser and began running it through her long mane. She smiled in spite of her current situation for if there was one thing she enjoyed in this world, it was caring for her hair. It was her one vanity that set her apart from many women. After brushing, she would normally braid it out of convenience for her long hair would only serve to hamper her during a battle where a sudden gust of wind could shift it to block her view. But tonight she was not going into battle, only to a formal gathering where she assumed her father would announce the orders he received just recently. So, she left her hair down, noticing for the first time how fair she looked compared to the stern beauty she portrayed when wearing her hair up.

She continued to brush her hair until there came a knock on the door and a voice: "Agrias? Are you ready? It's time."

Recognizing the voice as that belonging to her father, she replied: "Coming, father." With a last look at herself in the mirror, she went to open the door.

Agnes smiled when his daughter emerged, looking positively radiant in her gown. "You look beautiful," he commented softly as he offered her his arm. "How I wish your mother could see you now. She would have been so proud."

"She is. I know." Agrias returned his smile as she took his arm, walking down the corridor in the direction of a staircase. "Thank you, father."

Agnes nodded and they remained silent for a time until Agrias spoke again: "Tell me, father, why you wished for me to wear this? A servant informed me that you had made the arrangements."

Her father chuckled as he answered in a cryptic tone, "You'll find out soon enough."

Dreading those words, she somewhat hesitated when they finally reached the stairs. Agnes assured his daughter as he escorted her down the winding stairwell that emptied into a spacious room where people in silken finery stood conversing as servitors filled wine cups from crystal jugs and minstrels strummed lutes, their subtle melodies a counterpoint to the steady murmur of voices.

The first thing Agrias saw was Lance Cadin, who looked to be entertaining three young ladies. He looked rather dashing in his russet knee-length over-robe, his hair drawn into a tail, emphasizing the stern set of his features. He sipped his drink, half lending his attention to them as his eyes roamed the hall. A smile stretched his narrow lips when he spotted her among the crowd and he quickly excused himself from his small audience.

At the same time, Agnes excused himself as he removed his arm, saying that he needed to speak with someone about the announcement he was to make. "I'll go with you!" Agrias exclaimed a bit frantically, hoping to avoid Sir Cadin, who was swiftly making his way towards them.

"That won't be necessary," Agnes replied as he hastily walked away much to his daughter's rising suspicion.

Seeking to escape the oncoming encounter with the combat master, Agrias searched the hall for Lavian or Alicia, hoping to gain their company, but frowned in dismay when she found them in the company of two male knights. Desperate now, she made her way among the crowd that had begun to throng around the banquet table, praying that Lance would not find her among the sea of skirts and tunics.

But his attraction to her was great as he found her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side, gazing earnestly at her face. "Lady Agrias, I am pleased to see you here." He raised her hand to his lips. "You look lovely, whether it be in armor or gown."

Agrias forced herself to stand, and if she did not smile, at least she did not recoil in disgust.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Lance continued, oblivious of her agitation. "Shall I get you something? A drink perhaps?"

"No, thank you," she answered curtly as she disengaged her hand from his. "I'm quite able by myself. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She quickly turned and walked away, silently praying that would be the last time she spoke to him as she grabbed a plate and began placing various food items on it. However, by the time she reached the end of the table, Lance was there already waiting for her.

"May I at least escort you to a table, Lady Agrias?" he offered with a smile as he raised his arm.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she brushed past him, trying her best to ignore him even as he hovered behind her like some bee attracted to honey. As she searched for a suitable place to sit and enjoy her meal—she was famished from the practice that afternoon—someone called out to her: "Lady Agrias!"

She turned at the call of her name and smiled when she saw that it was Lavian. The knight maiden beckoned her to their table with a wave of her hand and Agrias happily obliged, seeing that there was only one seat left.

No place for Lance Cadin.

Unfortunately, when she thought she had finally escaped his presence, Alicia's male companion invited him to the table as well, providing a seat from a nearby table and placing it inconveniently by Agrias. She muttered a stream of curses beneath her breath that would have been more appropriate at a battlefield, unbecoming behavior for a lady at a state dinner.

"Did you say something, Lady Agrias?" Lance inquired as he sat down besides her.

Agrias blushed slightly in embarrassment. She quickly put on a fake smile to hide her mortification. "I said that it was nice of you to join us, Sir Cadin," she lied, glaring at Lavian and Alicia, who were giggling softly.

Noticing their strange behavior, Alicia's companion—who Agrias soon learned was named Ian—asked, "What seems to amuse you, ladies?"

Agrias' blush turned a shade darker, quickly busying herself with her dinner to save herself from further embarrassment.

"It's nothing," Alicia replied, waving a dismissive hand. "That is, nothing you men would understand."

Before he could question what she meant, a loud clap stilled his tongue and the numerous conversations that murmured about the hall. They looked toward the middle of the room where Agnes stood, waiting for full silence, his face solemn as he studied the curious eyes now turned toward him.

"As you all may have heard, I have received orders from General Balbanes himself to join with Limberry and Gallione forces at Bethla Garrison," he announced. "Our mission is to drive out the Ordallian army from Limberry Castle then march on to Zeltennia where we will join with the Nanten and Tempest Knights in taking back that city, ultimately ending this war that we have been fighting for so long.

"We leave on the morrow, so enjoy what you can of this celebration for when we take hold of wine again," he grabbed a goblet and held it up, "it would be to victory!"

"Victory!" everyone else cheered as they too held up their cups.

As the hall filled with the babble of discussion and the minstrels' music that followed the announcement, servants began moving tables, clearing enough room in the hall for couples to start dancing. There were some who happily obliged, mostly wives dragging their reluctant husbands to the floor.

"Excuse me," Lance said as he rose from his seat. Agrias looked up at him in surprise at his sudden departure from the table. Mistaking her look of shock to be disappointment, he smiled reassuringly. "I shall return soon, my lady."

As he left, Agrias returned to her dinner, caring not for his departure, only dreading the time when he would return. But now that he was gone, she could enjoy her meal without him watching her closely like a hawk, remarking how she ate with such poise and etiquette.

"I wonder what important news Sir Cadin is discussing with Lord Oaks…" Lavian commented nonchalantly, the statement aimed at Alicia.

Agrias suddenly spluttered, nearly choking on a mouthful of food. Ian came to her rescue, gently patting her back as Alicia passed her a glass of water, which she drank as she tried to regain her breath. "Thank you, Ian, Alicia," she muttered when she finally recovered some sense of composure. "Now, what were you saying, Lavian? Something about Sir Cadin talking with my father?"

"Yes." Lavian pointed to the pair at the end of the hall, across from the dancing couples. "Lord Oaks seems to be in good humor."

Agrias looked to where the knight maiden pointed, seeing her father laughing openly at a comment made by Lance. Lance himself looked pleased at her father's response and so continued with his discussion. Agnes was very attentive, stroking his mustache in thought, nodding when it seemed appropriate. The conversation seemed to be at an end when her father broke into a smile, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance nodded, looking relieved as he bowed before taking his leave.

Aware that he was returning, Agrias returned to her meal, halfheartedly picking her food. She could not help but suspect that the topic of their discussion was about her. Having lost her appetite, she pushed her plate away and settled for a glass of wine, hoping to drown her thoughts in the drink.

Lavian glanced briefly at Alicia, who smiled knowingly as she nodded in return. "Let's go, Ian!" she exclaimed to her escort as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor, followed by an eager Lavian and her not-so eager partner. Both men shouted their protests, but they went unheard much to their displeasure.

"Where are you going?" Agrias inquired, observing their hasty departure. "You don't plan on leaving me here, do you? Especially with Sir Cadin returning?"

"Not unless you want to ask him to dance with you," Lavian quipped with a grin. "Good fortune to you, Lady Agrias." The two knight maidens then laughed as if they shared a secret only known between them as they walked away with their dance partners. But that's exactly what they shared. Little did Agrias know, Lord Oaks had ordered them to leave her alone with the combat master once the opportunity arose.

"Good fortune indeed," Agrias muttered under her breath, glowering after them. Was everyone against her tonight? First her father, now her two knights. It was as if they _wanted_ her to be alone with the combat master.

But why?

As these thoughts crossed her mind, she caught a glimpse of the combat master drawing near. She quickly turned around in her seat and busied herself with her wineglass. Lance finally arrived and sat silently besides her.

Agrias suddenly felt awkward, the world around them seeming to disappear, leaving the two of them alone.

Lance was no fool though it seemed he acted like one. He knew that his presence annoyed the lady, but…

_God! She looks beautiful even when angry._

He smiled softly at the thought as he stared at her lovely face, noting the firmness of her jaw, the fullness of her lips, and the blue eyes that flashed in irritation as they turned to regard him. "Is there something wrong with my face, Sir Cadin?" she questioned in a bothersome tone.

"Lance," he simply stated in answer, his smile carefree despite Agrias' agitation.

"What?" she returned, blinking in confusion at the reply.

"Call me Lance," the combat master explained. "We're not at combat practice and I prefer to leave the formalities there. I'm now just a humble knight who is taken by your beauty tonight."

Agrias snorted as she reached for her drink, but Lance stopped her as he grabbed her hand. She looked at him in surprise, expecting to see a boyish grin on his face. But the combat master did not grin, only stared at her thoughtfully, none of the flattery present in his eyes.

"Lady Agrias," he began solemnly as he held her hand softly between his own, "please listen to me for once and after, you can ignore me all you want. But I ask you to hear me out, please."

If the situation had been different, Agrias would have found his request comical. But, as she stared into his eyes, she saw the gravity of his request and could not help but nod her assent.

Lance smiled in gratitude as he whispered, "Thank you, my lady." His smile, however, was short-lived as he again stared at her solemnly. "Lady Agrias, there is something I've wanted to tell you, but could not find the courage in my heart until tonight."

Agrias suddenly became nervous, the prickling of apprehension crawling up her spine. _Was he…?_

"My lady, from the first time I met you, I've admired you. Your beauty has captivated me as well as your prowess with the blade. I've never seen such a woman with a strong will as yours as well as a good heart. I tell you, Lady Agrias, you've captured my heart that day."

The combat master then paused as he tried to calm the pounding in his heart, summoning up the rest of his courage to say the next few words before his fears led him out of the grand hall.

"I've gained your father's approval," he continued with more confidence than he felt, his hold on her hand tightening. "He blesses us both."

"What…do you mean?" Agrias asked softly, a note of apprehension evident in her voice, even though she had an inkling of what the answer might be.

Lance replied by falling to one knee on the floor besides her. "I love you, Lady Agrias," he declared, surprised that it came out so clear, so definite, so…

_Easily._

How many times has he tried to say that simple phrase only to have them swallowed up by his fear of rejection? Saying that one phrase, however, seemed to have bolstered his courage so that he continued before Agrias had a chance to reply:

"I've always loved you ever since the first day I saw you and I would not want anything more than to ask you to be my wife."

Agrias did not reply immediately, her mind reeling with the sudden proposal. _Be his…wife? _The thought was ludicrous to say the least! She wasn't ready for marriage especially at a time like this when the following battle could turn or break the war. Besides, the combat master wasn't really her type. He was arrogant, tactless, and quick to anger…yet, he was courageous and kind, gentle, compassionate.

She realized that she listed his attributes, both on and off the battlefield, and that he—quite to her surprise—compared favorably to what she would look for in a husband. But was she ready? She was only twenty-years-old, hardly experienced in the ways of love and romance. It seemed more difficult than swordwork and twice as complicated. Why did her first lesson have to occur now of all places?

Lance saw the uncertainty in her eyes and nodded in understanding. "You do not have to give your answer now," he explained softly in a reassuring manner. "All I ask is to think about it." He then kissed her hand once again as the music faded from the hall, bringing the dance to a conclusion, the dancers slowly returning to their seats.

As Lavian and Alicia returned with their escorts, Lance stood to leave. "This is where we part, Lady Agrias. Forgive me for the sudden proposal especially right before an important battle, but this may be the last time I'll get to see and speak with you until after the battle...or the war. I needed to tell you what was in my heart before I regret it just in case…"

His voice trailed away as he shook his head. It was best not to think of such thoughts. But he could not stop himself from saying the next few words.

"Even the solid oak bends to the mighty gale…" His voice was soft and edged with concern uncharacteristic of him, which took Agrias completely by surprise as she looked up at him, seeing the concern reflected in his dark eyes. "Take care of yourself, Lady Agrias," he murmured in farewell, "and good night."

He then left just as the knight maidens and their escorts resumed their seats at the table. They observed Lance's quick departure curiously, wondering what had transpired between the lady and the knight as they turned their gaze to Agrias who seemed to be having some sort of inner struggle, her face a mixture of emotions.

"Lady Agrias?" Alicia called a bit tentatively. "Lady Agrias, are you well? Was it something Sir Cadin said?"

"No, it's—" Agrias began, but then stopped and shook her head, trying to make sense of her thoughts and emotions. But the conversations and music that floated around the hall distracted her, even the attention of her two knights. She felt overwhelmed by it all and needed to get away to somewhere quiet where she could think clearly about…

_About what?_, she thought. _Sir Cadin's proposal or the upcoming battle? Or perhaps both? _

Even _she_ can't decide what to think about!

Frustrated by her own indecisiveness, she abruptly stood up from the table with the thought of escaping it all. Lavian and Alicia looked at her questioningly, taking note of her troubled features. "Excuse me," she said as she pardoned herself from the table.

They watched her leave, weaving through the crowd as she made her way to two doors at the end of the hall that led to the commons. One of the men blinked in confusion. "That was rather sudden," he said. "What was that all about?"

He looked to Lavian who replied in a dreamy sort of way: "Love."

* * *

Hoping to find some peace, Agrias was dismayed to discover that the commons was almost as crowded as the hall.

Crowded with couples.

_This is just what I needed… _She sighed as she tried to find a quiet corner alone with just her thoughts to keep her company.

In truth, she wanted to run away from the scene; from the pair that strolled lazily about, their arms linked; from the man who caressed his partner's cheek tenderly; from the woman whose arm went about her partner's waist as she leaned her head against his chest…

From the couples who shared something she didn't have.

She angrily pushed the thought aside as she found a marble bench in a quiet corner, the hedgerows and bushes offering her the privacy she desperately needed as they blocked her view of the others. _You have other matters to worry about than the infatuation of a knight_, she mentally berated herself as she sat on the cool surface of the bench. _Besides, Sir Cadin is but a fellow knight in the order. Nothing more. _

_Is that how you really see him?_, a ghostly voice seemed to ask, its tone almost playful. _Even during that time you first set your eyes on him that you haven't found him appealing? _

_How could I?_, Agrias returned. _I have my duties to perform. I don't have time—_

_For love?_, the voice supplied and Agrias could almost hear it giggling. _Your father was able to find love during this war. If not, you wouldn't even be here much less have this struggle._

Agrias was silent. As much as she wanted to argue, the voice had a point.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She looked up to see her father standing at the other end of the bench, his expression benign.

"I watched you leave the hall hastily," he said as he came to sit by her. "Are you well? Is there something troubling you?"

Agrias smiled thinly. Ever since her mother died, her father would always go to great lengths to take her place, consoling and guiding her in times of dilemma. This would count as one of those times, but she couldn't help but feel that her father had forced her into this situation.

She frowned then at that thought as she stared at him accusingly. "You're responsible for this, aren't you, father?"

"Whatever do you mean, daughter?" Agnes inquired in all seriousness, but the mischievous glint in his eyes and the quick twist of the lip betrayed him.

"You know what I mean!" Agrias vented as she abruptly stood up and began pacing around in frustration. "You orchestrated everything tonight! This dress, your sudden departure when Lance—"

"Oh, so it's Lance now, is it?" Agnes interrupted teasingly. "What happened to Sir Cadin?"

Agrias gasped at the admission. Her father was right. Since when was she at a first name basis with the combat master?

Agnes smiled knowingly. Despite all those times his daughter had complained about the combat master's attentions, he had heard in her voice more than she would acknowledge. Her sense of duty has too strong a hold on her that she refused to admit those feelings.

In a way, she was like her mother, his late wife, the Lady Dei.

He remembered his own courtship and the way Dei had always refused to acknowledge his presence much like the way Agrias was with the combat master. Despite the lack of attention, he continued to pursue her, knowing full well that she harbored feelings for him even though she would not admit it to herself. Only when he had taken a wound that nearly cost him his life due to his carelessness did she confess. Just the mere thought of losing him without telling her feelings drove her to action, knowing that she may never have a second chance.

Agnes prayed, as he studied Agrias, that his daughter will not go through the same ordeal as her mother, hoping she'll see the futility of hiding her own feelings and acknowledge them instead. _Even now, you still struggle_, he thought, noticing her troubled features.

"Well?" he asked lightly in reference to his previous question. "Lance or Sir Cadin?"

"I think it's time we retire, father," Agrias replied, evading the question. "We need our strength tomorrow to make the necessary preparations for the march." Her voice was firm, but when she turned on her heel and left in a dignified manner, Agnes saw a measure of uncertainty in her steps.

_She's trying to hide behind a facade of duty_, he thought wearily as he watched her leave.

A soft wind blew, the leaves rustling in its wake and he cocked his head to the side as it passed over his face gently, hearing soft laughter in its sigh. "You find this amusing too, do you, Dei?" he inquired as he smiled to the starlit sky.

The wind answered in kind.


	2. Part Two: The March

**Part Two: The March  
****Don't You Know It's Love?**

Agrias' right hand clenched on the pommel of her saddle in frustration as she watched with impatience at the knights about her tidy their gear in preparation for their march to Bethla Garrison. Her mood communicated to her mount so that the chocobo skittered sideways, dancing out of line to prompt a whisper of warning from Lance Cadin and soft giggling from Lavian and Alicia. Agrias sighed through gritted teeth, forcing herself to relax as she unfastened her hand to reach down and pat the nervous animal. At the head of the column, Agnes turned his own mount to ride back to where his daughter was, his face clouded as the sky above.

"I'm all right," Agrias assured her father, though the grim set of her features told the Commander of the Lesalia Knights this was more facade than truth and smiled, knowing the source of his daughter's aggravation, as he briefly glanced at the combat master mounted besides her, who nodded in understanding.

"Lavian, Alicia, come with me," Lance commanded. "We must see to the rest of the preparations."

As they cantered away, Agnes reined his mount over and reached across to set a hand on Agrias' shoulder. "Are you still troubled by last night's events?"

"Of course," Agrias answered, her voice terse.

"There is nothing I could say or do to relieve you of your affliction," Agnes said, his tone sympathetic. "All I can do is support you."

"Then tell Lan—Sir Cadin to leave me alone!" Agrias' response was bitter. "Or do you have something else in mind?"

"Perhaps." Agnes stared at his daughter's blue eyes, watching the wind ruffle her thick blonde hair. "There is a saying: 'Don't be a knight who simply carries out their duty.' Understand this and your heart will be at peace." His hand tightened, squeezing, before releasing his daughter's shoulder and trotting back to the head of the column, leaving Agrias alone to brood.

At another part of the column, under the pretense of overseeing the preparations, three figures had watched the brief exchange between father and daughter. "Does Lady Agrias hate me?" Lance asked the two knight maidens, seeing the glower Agrias wore.

"You don't have to worry, Sir Cadin," Lavian reassured the combat master with a smile. "She doesn't hate you."

"Though she wishes she does," Alicia added with a giggle.

"True!" Lavian agreed wholeheartedly and both women burst out laughing at the thought.

Lance frowned in disapproval at their outburst. He wasn't fond of being mocked, especially if it concerned his own feelings. "I'm glad you find this amusing because I do not."

The two knight maidens found it hard then to stop laughing after seeing his solemn expression. Only at the blaring of a horn did they contain themselves—albeit, with some difficulty—as it signaled the completion of the preparations.

"We should return," Lance announced, trying to ignore the occasional chortle that would somehow escape from one of the knight maiden's lips, as he strolled past them.

"Oh?" Lavian raised an inquisitive brow as she smiled mischievously. "You still wish to return to Lady Agrias' side despite her ill-tempered manner?"

The combat master stopped his chocobo in its tracks, caught off guard by the innocent query.

"Lavian!" Alicia gasped in mock admonishment. "What a thing to say! I'm sure Lord Oaks said something to earn his daughter's displeasure, not Sir Cadin."

The other knight maiden shrugged and sighed. "I guess you're right, Alicia." She then urged her mount forward, giving the combat master a sly glance as she strolled past him.

Alicia brought her chocobo next to Lance. "You're welcomed to join us, Sir Cadin," she offered. "I'm sure Lady Agrias would enjoy your company, more than you believe."

Before the combat master could question what she meant, she ran after Lavian as both went to take their place near the head of the column where Agrias awaited with her father.

He watched her now, as he had done so many times, always admiring the way she bore herself, sitting straight on her mount with slender shoulders squared in determination, her head resolutely up as if she looked to the distant horizon, her golden mane shining brilliantly despite the gloom. But there was more than the physical aspect he admired about the lady and it was these things that placed her above all the other women that had vied for his attention. It's true that he could have had any of them, but his heart was already set on one and the thought of losing her would be hard to bear. And so, with that thought, he spurred his chocobo in her direction.

Though she was quite capable of protecting herself in battle, even a knight—a _Holy_ Knight—had their moments of weakness…

* * *

Lavian and Alicia watched closely, interestingly, at the couple that rode before them, trying to hide their snickers behind gloved hands, finding hard to resist the temptation to laugh outright. 

For the past three days, they had observed Lance's attempts in conversation with Agrias, who had hoped to draw her out from her taciturnity, but all he had ever received were curt, one-worded answers. He was not deterred, however, determined to have a normal, yet one-sided, conversation.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" he inquired, gesturing towards the towering, white-capped peaks of Doguola Pass. Normally, it would take a day to traverse the mountainous region, but it had begun to snow among the higher trails, slowing their pace to a slight crawl. It was their second day in the pass and they were not at the halfway mark yet.

Agrias kept another sigh from escaping her lips, pursing them close instead as she stared ahead, vaguely listening to the combat master's voice. _How long do I have to endure this?_, she thought desperately and she looked up at the sky, hoping to find an answer, an omen, _anything_, but all she saw were banks of dark cloud, promising more snow. She then glanced over her shoulder at Lavian and Alicia, seeing their shoulders quaking with contained laughter. _I'm glad they find this trip entertaining..._, she thought dryly as she reverted her gaze to the fore.

"The priests of Glabados claim that God himself had descended from the heavens in the form of a golden cloud to speak with his son, St. Ajora," Lance continued, more to himself than to anyone else. "After, it was common practice for those seeking enlightenment to climb Mount Randoria, hoping to hear God's voice speak to them. Some claimed to have heard Him, others say they had received visions from Him." He then shrugged. "But if it's true or not, it depends on one's faith. Tell me, Lady Agrias, are you a God-fearing person?"

Agrias remained silent, and Lance could tell that she was ignoring him once again.

He nodded, finally admitting defeat and her wish to be left alone. "I'll speak with you soon," he said before trotting off to join some other regiment.

Agrias finally let out the sigh that she'd been holding. "I thought he would never leave," she muttered then frowned when Lavian and Alicia came forward wearing wide, mischievous grins.

"So, did you enjoy the combat master's conversations?" Alicia teasingly inquired.

"What do you think?" Agrias retorted, annoyed at their ceaseless banter. "I prefer to march in silence as to focus my mind on the task ahead."

"But we won't reach Bethla for another five days, perhaps more if this kind of weather keeps up," Lavian claimed. "Why not spend the extra time knowing Sir Cadin? You can't focus on the task ahead all the time."

"Thank you for the suggestion, but I decline," Agrias replied.

"Then I'll have a go at him."

Agrias immediately turned to her right where Alicia rode, eyes slightly wide in shock. "W-What do you mean by that?" she stuttered.

Alicia tried to keep a straight face, seeing that her lady had taken the bait. "Since you're not interested in the combat master, I thought I would get to know him better," she answered innocently. "You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"N-No, of course not!" Agrias quickly turned away as she tried to put on a stoic face.

Lavian leaned forward slightly to study her face, and grinned when she saw her failed attempt in hiding her slightly agitated features. "Are you jealous, Lady Agrias?"

"No!" Agrias answered a bit too hastily.

"Then why are you so flustered?"

"I am not flustered!" the lady snapped, glaring at the both of them. "I just wish to be left alone! Is that so hard to understand!" With that said, she galloped ahead of the column, yelling back to her father that she was going to scout ahead.

Agnes looked to where Agrias had disappeared around the bend, frowning in mild confusion. He then heard soft laughter from behind and turned to see two of his daughter's subordinates slightly quaking with laughter. "Girls…" he called to them in a reprimanding, yet fatherly tone.

The two knight maidens straightened in their saddles as they replied in innocent unison, "Yes, my lord?" as if they were caught in the midst of a prank.

Agnes smiled, knowing their good intentions. "Nothing…"

* * *

Agrias stared at the trail ahead, forcing her mind to survey the land for an easy route through the pass. But as she did, her mind kept on wandering back to the incident she left behind at the column, and surprisingly, to the combat master. 

Angrily, she shook her head, trying to wipe the image of Lance's handsome face away. What was happening to her? These past few days had been a trial to her, harder than any battle she had fought in, and this confused her. Surely, she'd known about the combat master's attraction to her, but why was she acutely aware of it now? Before, she wouldn't have given it a second thought.

As these thoughts raced through her mind, she wasn't aware of the panther that had been stalking her until it pounced.

She was thrown from her saddle, the cat's heavy weight pinning her down to the ground. It snarled at her, exposing long, curved fangs between bone-breaking jaws as it set to mauling her with its poisonous claws. Fortunately for the Holy Knight, her armor sufficiently protected her, but some of those claws managed to find weaknesses within the armor as she struggled to keep the animal's maw from finding her throat. It seemed all fangs and claws and horrid determination, and she felt her lungs burn as the poison took affect, her struggle weakening in turn.

Her chocobo came to the rescue then, pecking angrily at the predator, who growled at the annoyance, swiping a paw at the giant bird, who deftly dodged it and continued to attack the beast. Infuriated at this distraction, the panther completely turned to face this new threat, releasing his current victim in the process.

Agrias saw her opportunity to slay the beast as she slowly rose from her prone position on the rocky trail, her breath now coming out in ragged gasps as she strived to free her sword from its scabbard. The poison coursing through her veins was heavily hampering her movements as she finally freed her blade and held it above her head. Her remaining strength was enough for only one attack at the creature and she had to make it count.

Summoning the holy powers bestowed on her upon her knighting, she recited the ancient spell that could freeze her opponent:

"Life is short…Bury!"

The snow that had begun to fall swirled around her glowing blade in answer to her call.

"Steady Sword!"

She swung her blade at the panther, the snow gathered flying out to meet their target. The white flakes surrounded the creature before solidifying into ice, encasing the beast in its tight grip before letting it go, frozen where it stood.

Agrias again raised her blade to drive it down across the small of the panther's back, the crack of the breaking spine audible. It fell over silently and she sighed in relief as she fell to her knees.

"I know that someday I would die in battle," she panted heavily, each breath a fiery agony to her lungs, her vision fading as she added softly, "but not like this," collapsing on the snow-packed ground, the wark of her chocobo the last thing she heard as the world went dark.

* * *

"Has Lady Agrias returned yet?" Lance walked over to Lavian, who was pounding the last peg into the earth to secure the tent she shared with Alicia. The inclement weather had forced the column to make camp early as to wait out the storm. 

"Not yet." Lavian tugged on the rope, and seeing that it was secured, stood up and tossed the hammer to the side. "You need not worry," she added as she turned to face him squarely. "She can look after herself."

"I have no doubt in her abilities," Lance said, "but it's nearly dark and she still hasn't returned from her—where did she mention she was heading?"

"Scouting." Alicia emerged from the tent, clothed warmly in a fur-lined cloak.

"Scouting?" Lance repeated, frowning. "Then she _should_ have already returned to report."

"Now that you mention it," Lavian tapped her cheek in thought, "you're right. I shall speak with Lord Oaks."

"Thank you." Lance ducked his head in gratitude.

As Lavian went in search of Agnes, Alicia went back into the tent and later emerged with two steaming cups of hot tea. "I'm sure she's fine, Sir Cadin," she reassured him as she offered him a cup. "The snow is probably slowing down her return."

"Perhaps," Lance allowed as he took the proffered cup and sipped, the liquid doing nothing to warm the chill of doubt in the pit of his stomach. He then looked up at the winding trail and saw nothing but a white curtain of snow as it continued to fall abundantly, buffeted by the winds, and he sighed, his breath a cloud of mist in the cool air. Perhaps Alicia was right. It would be difficult to navigate the trail in these conditions.

As the thought passed, Lavian returned looking quite upset. "Lord Oaks also seemed worried," she explained to the both of them. "But until this weather eases a little, no one is allowed to leave the camp."

Lance stared at the knight maiden in disbelief. "Are you saying that Lord Oaks is abandoning his own daughter to the storm?"

"He has to think about what's good for the whole army, not just one knight," Lavian argued, no less distressed as the combat master. "Even if that one knight is his own daughter."

"It's his duty as commander," Alicia whispered. "I'm sure Lady Agrias would understand."

"Well, understand this!" Lance roared in outrage. "I'll not wait here for the storm to subside while Lady Agrias is out there, orders or not!" He then stomped away, calling for his chocobo to be brought to him.

"But—" Alicia started after him, but Lavian held her back.

"Let him go," she said, then nodded towards a figure approaching the combat master. "Lord Oaks will handle it."

As Lance secured the saddle to his mount, Agnes called, "Where are you going, Sir Cadin?"

"To search for a missing knight," the combat master replied without acknowledging his superior's presence.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave the premises, not until I deem it safe to travel the trail."

Lance whirled around, anger in his dark eyes as he glared at Lord Oaks, arguing, "And leave your daughter to die, either by the snows or by starvation? What father would abandon their own child?"

Agnes inhaled sharply, apparently stung by the combat master's words. "I may be a father, but I am also the commander," he whispered so that Lance had to lean forward to hear over the howling winds. "And being the commander takes precedence over being a father. I have my duties to my men, Sir Cadin. I must think what's best for them, even if it means sacrificing my own flesh and blood." He smiled sadly as he placed a hand on the combat master's shoulder. "Agrias knew the risks when she first took up the sword. I'm sure she would understand."

"But that doesn't mean you should give up," Lance protested. "At least allow me to search for her."

"And if you do not return, then another knight shall look for you, then another after if that knight does not return, and another until probably everyone is lost in the mountains. Then what?" Agnes spread his hands. "The Lesalia St. Konoe Knights would be lost and without our aid, perhaps Limberry will be lost, and with Limberry lost, we won't have the strength to force the Ordallians to surrender, which would mean that the war would continue. Do you see, Sir Cadin? With every action, there are consequences."

"But if you don't send a knight after me," the combat master began thoughtfully, "then the chain reaction would cease there."

Agnes stared at him in admiration. "You're willing to risk getting lost in the storm?"

"Of course." Lance mounted his chocobo and looked down at Lord Oaks as he said, "We have our reasons why we fight this war, my lord."

"And what is your reason?" Lord Oaks inquired.

"To protect those I love." And with that, Lance galloped into the storm, grabbing his namesake off a weapons' rack as he passed.

* * *

Don't be a knight who simply carries out their duty. 

_It was her father's words, but it was that same voice that spoke them, that ghostly voice she had heard during her last night at Lesalia. _

_She was back there again, alone with the combat master, as couples twirled about the hall. Unlike that night, however, she did not feel at all agitated by his presence. She felt calm and glad of his company, smiling as she reached out a hand to touch his. Lance returned the gesture in kind, clasping her hand in his, their fingers intertwined. _

"_I love you, Lady Agrias," he declared in a voice filled with tenderness and a determination as he added, "and I will not let you die."_

_Agrias looked at him strangely. _Funny_, she thought, _he didn't say that before.

_Then, before she knew it, she was torn away from the combat master by a great cat. The hall disappeared, replaced by the trail where she was again battling the beast. She felt the panther's claws clutch out her life, and smelled the animal's breath in her nostrils, the cold pervading her limbs as much as the poison that eked out from the panther's claws. Death would claim her soon, she knew, as she fell into darkness…_

…_and in that darkness, she heard a voice._

"Lady Agrias! As long as there is a hint of life in your veins, I will not let you die!"

She said inside her darkness, "Lance? What are you doing in my dream?"

And got back, "You're not dreaming. You live, now drink this damn antidote."

It was hard to open her eyes, but she did, and consequently saw the glow of a dim fire that outlined the familiar visage.

"Lance?" she called unsure.

And Lance said, "Yes, I am here, Lady Agrias. Your father wait outside along with Lavian and Alicia."

"Where am I?"

"Safe in camp, thank God."

Lance sounded very happy, and at the same time very concerned.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here after finding you further up the trail and it's a good thing I did. Any longer in the snow and you would have surely died." Then added in a sad whisper, "I thought I'd lost you…"

Agrias looked into his eyes and saw the fear there. She smiled faintly as she reached out a hand to clasp his, as to reassure him that she was alive. "I'm here, thanks to you," she said.

Lance was surprised at the gesture and at the compliment. Usually it was he who complimented her, who smiled at her, with not so much as a response back. But here she was, holding his hand, smiling up at him from where she lied on the cot.

He returned her smile as he tenderly held her hand—a hand that had been as cold as death a few hours ago—between his own. "I could not, in good faith, leave you to die. My heart would not allow it even if it was against your father's order."

"My father's order?" Agrias frowned, pulling her hand away. "You disobeyed a direct order?" Though she was touched by his altruism, she could not accept a disobedient knight. It goes against the knightly code of following orders without question. Without discipline, there would be chaos.

Hearing the disapproval in her voice, Lance quickly said, "I will accept any punishment for my disobedience," hoping to gain her approval.

"That won't be necessary."

A cold draft blew as Agnes entered the shelter.

"My lord." Lance immediately rose from his seat and fell to one knee. "Please forgive my insubordination. I was out of line."

Agnes held up a placating hand. "Relax, Sir Cadin. You need not be so formal. I am a commander, but right now, I am a father expressing my gratitude to my daughter's rescuer. Please rise."

"I only did what I thought was right," Lance returned as he rose.

"I know you did," Agnes smiled as he placed a comforting hand on the combat master's shoulder. "And I thank you for it. Now would you please wait outside? I wish to speak to Agrias alone."

Lance nodded and took his leave as Agnes occupied the seat the combat master had vacated.

"You should not have done that," Agrias expressed her disapproval of such leniency.

Agnes looked down at his daughter, concerned and at the same time disappointed. "Don't tell me that you are not grateful for Sir Cadin's help."

"I am grateful," Agrias replied, "but he disobeyed a direct order. How could order exist within the knighthood with such insubordinate knights?"

Agnes sighed. His daughter could be so narrow-minded at times. "Have you forgotten what I told you? 'Do not be a knight—"

"—who simply carries out their duty," Agrias finished. "But what does that has to do with the combat master's disobedience?"

"It's the reason why he chose to disobey my order," her father explained. "Do you not understand yet?"

"What I understand is that punishment must be swift in order to maintain discipline within the order."

Agnes sighed again, slightly frustrated at his daughter's stubbornness. "Before this war is over, you'll understand," he said before rising from his seat. "Rest now. The storm may last for several days so take the time to heal and to think about what I've said. Lavian and Alicia will come in periodically to check on your wounds." He then turned to leave, but Agrias' voice stopped him before he could open the tent flap.

"Father."

He looked back and saw, not a wounded knight, but a vulnerable young woman, and he could not help but feel pity for her though he was careful not to show it. Agrias was too proud and Agnes wondered if it was her pride that stopped her from acknowledging the feelings she felt towards the combat master. But that thought did not linger long upon hearing his daughter's request.

"Tell Sir Cadin—Lance—thank you and," she paused briefly, as if considering her next words, before speaking again, "tell him he is welcome to visit if he so chooses."

Agnes smiled, pleased with the request. "I will. Sleep well, daughter."

He left then, leaving Agrias to sink into the easy darkness, the image of Lance holding her hand the last she remembered before oblivion.

* * *

The storm raged for about a week, the column held at its mercy as torches were extinguished and tents shuddered ceaselessly in the bitter winds, the snow threatening to bury them within the pass. There were times it seemed to have abated, only to return twice as strong than the last. 

The blizzard seemed to mirror the emotions raging within Agrias' heart as she continued to heal from her encounter with the panther. Visits from her father and her two knights seem to settle her somewhat, but when it came time for Lance to come avisiting, she didn't know what to feel.

Of course she was grateful for his company, as she had felt in that world between the conscious and the unconscious, but there was also that small part of her that felt disappointed. And that's when her father's words would come back to haunt her.

_Do not be a knight who simply carries out their duty._

What did it mean? How did it relate to Lance's insubordination? Why was it so important for her to understand it?

Their one week suspension in the pass did not provide her the answers she sought.

Now the whole column was on the move again, cautiously as to not cause the snow to thunder down upon them. If the storm did not bury them, the avalanches certainly will.

Agnes would have wanted to wait until the upper slopes settled, but they were already behind schedule and he would not delay any further. Their pace was agonizingly slow, but the slightly overcast sky promised good weather and he prayed that it will hold until they have left the pass.

That took another week of which the column rejoiced when they finally reached the foot of the mountains. The trek through the pass had been in silence as to not invoke an avalanche, but now that the threat has passed, they expressed their relief and some offered prayers to God for their safe passage.

Agnes planned to offer his thanks to God at the main temple in Bervenia Free City just a day's ride from the pass, their last stop before traversing the arid sands of the Bed Desert, and—he looked back to where Lance rode alongside Agrias—where he would pray for a bright future.

* * *

"I've never seen so much snow in my life!" Alicia exclaimed as she brushed off her armor of the white substance. 

"That's because we've never thought to travel through the pass during this time of the year," Lavian quipped as she shook the snow from her cape.

"Just be glad that we're through." Agrias' abrupt tone effectively silenced both knight maidens.

"And be glad that it wasn't to serve as our grave," Lance added, unintentionally reminding Agrias of her narrow escape with death.

She frowned at the thought, which set her to reflect on events passed, and that one phrase that doesn't seem to want to leave her:

_Do not be a knight who simply carries out their duty._

Such a simple phrase, yet one whose complicated meaning escapes her. Two weeks and still she wasn't close to solving its mystery.

"You are well?"

She turned, recognizing her father's commanding voice, and nodded once, both in acknowledgement of his presence and in answer to his question.

"We'll be making camp soon," he said. "Best seek your answers then." He then rode away as suddenly as he had appeared, trotting down the column to make his announcement.

Agrias was surprised by her father's comment: he had made no mention of the subject since her recovery, only talking of plans and tactics, yet he could see the conflicting emotions within her. She watched, with rising anxiety, as a few knights rode out to locate a suitable spot for their encampment where she would later confront her feelings…

* * *

The camp was rowdy and bright that night unlike the two weeks of silence and darkness they had spent while traversing the mountains. The atmosphere was cheerful as knights sat around fires that burned merrily, consuming what rations they had left as they joked with each other. 

Agrias did not join in their revelry, sitting alone at a fire, nibbling a biscuit that was more stone than sustenance as she stared into the flames. Her father was at a meeting with his officers and Lavian and Alicia were among the crowd, howling to the moon like a pack of wolves.

"Hah! Do you think a little snow can keep us down?"

Well, at least Alicia was.

"May I join you?"

Agrias grunted and Lance sat beside her, tearing a chunk of dried meat. They sat in silence for a time, each occupied with their scant meal. Then:

"Why?" Agrias suddenly asked and Lance stared at her questioningly, a piece of dried meat hanging from his mouth. "I don't understand," Agrias continued, staring into the flames before turning to face him. "Why did you save me?"

The combat master sighed as he removed the piece of food and tossed it over his shoulder. "Why not?" he countered as he returned her gaze. "Would you have rather died?"

Agrias saw the hurt in his eyes, heard it in his voice, and wanted nothing more than to take that pain away, but she needed to know, _wanted_ to know his reason behind his actions. She told him thus and he replied:

"Why do you fight this war, Lady Agrias?"

"It's my duty as a knight," she replied immediately without giving it much more thought.

"Is that all?"

Agrias nodded, frowning in confusion. "Is there supposed to be more?"

Lance sighed again, wondering how he could go about this. "Let me ask you this then," he said. "Why did you become a knight?"

And again Agrias replied without hesitation, "My family has a long history of knights serving the crown and as an only child, it's my responsibility to carry the line."

"So, you became a knight out of tradition?"

Agrias shrugged. "I guess you could say that. Didn't you?"

Lance did not immediately answer. He stared into the fire, stared into his past, seeing it clearly as the flames that burned the branches.

The campfire reminded him of happier times in his life when he would travel with his parents and a few others, a caravan passing through the various cities. Entertainers by trade, they would bring smiles and laughter wherever the wind blew, from the humblest village to the bustling city. And when they were en route to another place, they would set up camp at night and dance and sing around the fire, enjoying the freedom of the road despite the devastation that surrounded them.

The fire seemed to flare in Lance's eyes, seeing it engulf the wagons, set by marauders who had suddenly appeared from the surrounding trees and bushes. No longer did they sing and dance, but screamed and died as the bandits set on killing them all…

"This war," he whispered, those screams still echoing even as the memory faded away, "has devastated many families. Be it noble or commoner, rank has no meaning when we are fighting a common enemy. I became a knight so parents do not have to lose their children, so husbands do not have to lose their wives, so families would not be destroyed as my family was…"

Agrias found herself speechless. She didn't know much about Lance's family or past; actually, she didn't know anything about him at all, and she found herself regretting having started this conversation. She never thought it would turn down this road.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "I didn't know."

Lance smiled faintly in reassurance. "It's all right. It happened a long time ago." He took a deep breath. "Though I still miss them, I have a new family now. And…" He looked down, as if in embarrassment.

Agrias was not certain—it was perhaps only the fire's red glow—but she thought Lance blushed.

"And…after this war, I hope to start a family of my own," he finished as he again gazed at her, his eyes expressing the unspoken.

_With you._

Agrias stared into his eyes, the world vanishing once again to leave her alone with the combat master just as the time during the banquet at Lesalia. She tried to break away from his intense gaze, but the more she struggled, the more she felt drawn until…

…a group of knights suddenly arrived unannounced.

"So here you are, Lance!" a knight with windswept hair the color of chocolate exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Trying to woo the Commander's daughter as usual, I see," his blonde-haired companion added with a mischievous grin. "No wonder you didn't join us for dinner."

The combat master frowned at their interruption, but before he could retort, Agrias spoke, much to his—and his friends'—surprise.

"You presume much," she said with a hint of frustration. She thought Lavian and Alicia's constant teasing about her situation with the combat master would be enough, but to hear it from his companions…

Her life was beginning to be quite trying to say the least.

"Sir Cadin and I were just having a small conversation," she finished with a meaningful glare. "Nothing of the romantic sort, mind you!" she added quickly when she saw their mischievous grins.

"Not from what we've seen," the first knight stated slyly as he crossed his arms.

Agrias felt her face burning crimson, mortified to know they have witnessed her discussion with the combat master. "W-What are you trying to say?" she blurted, hoping to hide her embarrassment behind a wall of anger.

The knight's sly grin grew wider at her reaction. "What I'm trying to say is—"

"—that we'll be taking our leave now," Lance interjected as he abruptly stood up. "It is getting late and I'm sure Lady Agrias would want to rest well for the march early tomorrow morning. We, too, should do the same."

The knight seemed disappointed, but complied, gesturing to his companions to quit the site. "Oh well," he shrugged as he turned to follow them. "And here I thought things would get more interesting."

"Galen."

The knight paused, glancing over his shoulder at the combat master.

"You owe Lady Agrias an apology," he said. "You too, Orson," he called to the blonde-haired knight, who nearly escaped his attention.

"But…!" Orson moaned as he whirled around, but Galen raised a hand, stalling any further complaint. The blonde-haired knight glowered, but followed, bowing as Galen uttered an apology. "Forgive our boldness, Lady Agrias. We only meant it in jest. Nothing more."

"Of course," Agrias nodded in acceptance.

Galen and Orson bowed again then looked to Lance, who nodded and gestured that they may go.

When the knights left, the combat master looked to Agrias. "I, too, apologize for their rash behavior. They are good men, but sometimes they can get carried away, especially Galen."

Agrias waved a hand nonchalantly. "It's all right. Lavian and Alicia are quite the same. You needn't apologize for their behavior, but," she frowned in puzzlement, "why tell those two knights to apologize?"

"To save you from further embarrassment," Lance answered and smiled when he saw the surprised look on Agrias' face.

"It seems you know me well," she whispered after a moment's pause.

"I would like to know you better."

At that simple declaration, Agrias felt her cheeks flush. Flustered, and a bit puzzled, she turned away, wondering why she was bothered with such considerate words. "Perhaps after this war," she began in what she hoped was a composed tone, "we would get to know more about each other."

Lance smiled gently as he said, "I would like that very much." He then bowed. "Pleasant dreams, Lady Agrias."

Once the combat master left, she sighed, stunned at what she had said, wondering why she had suggested it in the first place.

_What's happening to me?_

**  
Author's Note**

This part has been a long time coming—two years to be exact. I'm still not satisfied with it, but it's been such a long time and I thought it's time to move on to Part Three: The Meeting (The Promising Future). The reason why this took such a long time to post is because of all the "romantic" scenarios. I'm not really a romance fanatic and this piece shows it. Special thanks goes to Toastyann, Viktor, and Wu-Dog for helping with the beta-reading. I really appreciate the comments and the suggestions. Well, enjoy this piece! I don't know how long of a wait it will be for the next part…


End file.
